safeholdfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferayd Massacre
The Ferayd Massacre was a mainly one-sided attack of the Delferahkan Army and Navy against Charisian merchants at the prodding of the Inquisition. Due to several factors including surprise, overwhelming numbers, pre-planning, and zealotry, what was supposed to have been a simple and relatively bloodless operation turned into a slaughter. However, one lone ship, a disguised privateer, saved the Charisians from total annihilation. Prelude The Ferayd Massacre was not meant to be a blood bath, but rather the seizing of Charisian vessels, cargos and peoples that lay in harbour, and to deny future visits from the Kingdom of Charis. Bishop Ernyst Jynkyns, had previously spoken to the local mayor, and governor, passing on the directive from the Group of Four; but it was not until he spoke with Sir Vyk Lakyr, that the actual plan of attack had been established. That being the occupation of the shore, and island batteries, the setting up of an outer cordon to prevent escaping vessels, and the use of the local military forces to seize the vessels in port. According to Sir Vyk Lakyr, this would take at least two or three five-days, even with the use of the semaphore to gather the men, equipment and vessels, and set them in place. (BSRA) Order of Battle Sir Vyk Lakyr - Overall commander of Delferahkan forces, with the following commanders. Course of Battle Several people felt that the change in the regular routine in the port indicated that something would happen, but none suspected the eventual massacre that did occur. Kevyn Edwyrds, first lieutenant of the Charisian galleon Kraken, for example had noticed the lack of bumboats that day, and the appearance of several navy launches rowing into the harbour, as well as the departure of the ports galleys. Edmynd Walkyr, of the galleon Wave had noticed a change in the atmosphere, especially since a recent brawl involving the crew of the Diamond, while onshore in an ally. But unlike the Kraken which cleared it's guns, but kept the ports closed, the Wave made no such preparation, aside from loading a single wolf cannon which was mounted on the swivel on Wave's bulwark. Although Captain Tomhys Kairmyn, was the officer in charge of the forces seizing the vessels in the port, his authority was quickly supplanted by that of Father Styvyn Graivyr, the representative of Bishop. Father Graivyr, was a powerful fanatic who whipped the flames of passion amongst the soldiers under Captain Kairmyn, causing their silent approach at night to become a full-blown battle between them and the civilian merchants. Captain Kairmyn had split his men into two groups, each comprising a platoon of approximately 25 men, the first lead by Sergeant Allayn Dekyn and the second lead by Sergeant Zohzef Stywyrt. As Sergeant Dekyn's men approached the Wave, Lyzbet Walkyr, the wife of Edmynd Walkyr, attempted to stop the boarding party, but was quickly hit by an arbalest quarrel, and became the first casualty of the massacre. Sergeant Dekyn's nominal control over his men was lost at this point as Greyghor Walkyr used the Wave's one Wolf cannon to kill him and three of his men. The remaining authority figure, an Inquisitor, who attached himself to the platoon, demanded Sergeant Dekyn's to give no quarter, and to press on their attack. After the power of the intial attack several Charisian vessels managed to fight off boarding parties, and others were retaken by Captain Fyshyr's vessel the Kraken, which was in fact a disguised privateer ship. With a total of ten ships he lead them south away from Ferayd Sound, towards the Main Channel and escape to the Southern Ocean. Blocking the way of the Kraken's small convoy, was the Arrowhead, a Delferahkan galley, with Hauwyrd Mahkneel, as it's Captain. The Arrowhead planned to fire a broadside to cow the merchant vessels, but unknown to him, the Kraken had been equiped with the latest Charisian cannons. In the time it took the Arrowhead to fire two ineffective broadsides, the Kraken had fired three deadly broadsides, and caused the Arrowhead to stike it's colours, thus allowing the convoy to escape. (BSRA) Aftermath In the aftermath there was great upset amongst the people of Charis, which lead to a reprisal sometime later. The Chuch of God Awaiting had covered up the actual events quite well, and made hero's out of the fanatical priests that had encouraged the conditions for the massacre to occur. (BSRA) References Category:Battles Category:Naval Battles Category:Charisian Battles Category:Delferahkan Battles